1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material containing a methine dye which contains an azulene nucleus, at least one of 10 carbon atoms of which is replaced by chalcogen atom(s) (for example, oxygen atom(s), sulfur atom(s), selenium atom(s), tellurium atom(s) or the like) or nitrogen atom(s) (hereinafter referred to as a heteroazulene nucleus).
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an important technique for extending light-sensitive region of silver halides and increasing sensitivity to give a silver halide light-sensitive material spectral sensitization region owing to various sensitizing dyes besides intrinsic sensitization region of silver halides by adding the sensitizing dyes.
It is also an important technique to add various dyes and thereby enhance sharpness and color resolution of a silver halide light-sensitive material.
However, there are very few examples where a methine dye wherein a so-called heteroazulene nucleus composes a 10.pi. electron system resonance terminal auxochrome is used for such purposes. That is, only dyes which each consist of an azulene nucleus whose 1-position is replaced by an oxygen atom or a nitrogen atom and further whose 3-position is substituted with a methine bond having an auxochrome at the terminal have hitherto been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereinafter referred to as "J.P. KOKOKU") Nos. 53-39137 and 55-47378.